


This is my rifle, but THIS is my gun

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Is that a thing, M/M, No penetrative sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slowish build, Snarky Steve, Some Fluff, Sort of AU, Stucky - Freeform, au but steve is still enhanced, awww i know, ill write that later, memories from earlier better days, people forget that steve is a smartass, steve goes to the same encampment that bucky is at before he does any actual captain america things, steves good a dirty talk, theres still fun things to tide you over, walkie talkie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: Everybody knows that Barnes and Rogers work better together. that is, everybody in their company does. But when they have to be commanded by another company's officer who doesn't know them, he splits them up. Will Bucky be able to concentrate long enough on the task at hand or will he abandon his post to go find Steve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay jesus christ this was NOT supposed to be this long.. it started out as a short smutty idea about bucky and steve having walkie talkie/radio sex while they were separated. but what started as a small pwp, ended up with an actual plot. this story literally begged to be written. it took me so long to get around to finishing it because i was so torn about just posting the smut or writing a chaptered actual fic. i kinda made a compromise of the two and thats how you end up with this long ass one chapter thing. 
> 
> also, sorry the title sucks?? i literally couldnt think of anything except this dumb playground rhyme kids used to sing. they'd pretend to be marching and sing "This is my rifle, (pointing to the invisible rifle at their arm), this is my gun (pointing to their crotch), this is for fighting (pointing back to the invisible rifle), this is for fun (pointing back to their crotch)"

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable on school yard and battlefield. It was true. They did everything together if they could manage it. If they weren’t together, they were generally a little off their game. Steve was always a little more absentminded with his thoughts somewhere else and always looked like he smelled something bad if Bucky wasn’t right next to him. Bucky on the other hand was much more commanding without Steve there. Always telling who to go where, and who to do what; whatever would make the outing go faster so he could get back to camp and make sure Steve was okay. Their CO’s noticed they worked better side by side, so they usually grouped them together for recons, watches, or perimeter checks. It was a win-win.

This particular day though, their normal commander was going to be gone for a few hours to intercept a supply drop. They had met up with another regiment and the other CO’s stayed at the camp, while the ones they did know, along with a small group of guys from each regiment and a supply truck left.

 

 

Steve checked his watch and nudged a napping Bucky in the side.

“Get up jerk, it’s time to meet up and get our assignments for tonight.” Steve smiled at the frown on Bucky’s face. His eyes still squeezed shut as he tried to roll on his side away from Steve with a groan similar to something that a petulant toddler would make.

“Come on. You’ve been asleep for a whole hour. It’s already almost 7 O’clock.” Bucky made no movement whatsoever. Fine. If he was gonna play that way…

“Don’t make me drag you out of this tent by your toes…” Steve said standing and resting his hands on his hips.

“Psh… like you could…” came his reply, muffled into the pillow.

“Oh wait wait, no,” Bucky said quickly, sitting up with a bewildered look on his face and his hair sticking out in various directions, “I forget you’re big enough to do that now.”

Steve squared his shoulders with a triumphant smirk.

“Now this is something I could get used to.” Steve said as he put his foot on the side rail of the small cot and shoved, sending an unawares, flailing armed Bucky into the floor.

Bucky scrambled into a crouched position, raising his fists in an invitation to spar.

“Get used to what? Picking on the little guys?” Bucky raised up a bit, knees still bent, fists up, poised to strike or dodge as they circled the overturned cot. “I used to beat up guys like that all the time.”

“Yeah? You don’t seem the type to start a fight, Barnes.” Steve smirked behind raised fists of his own, his left fist taking small, testing jabs toward Bucky, making him flitch to the side.

“You’re right, I didn’t. Some tiny punk I used to pal around with started ‘em. I just finished ‘em.” With that, Bucky lunged towards Steve’s middle, knocking them both into the floor. Steve might have been a bit bigger, but Bucky had years of winning wrestling matches on the living room floor experience that Steve didnt. Bucky had him pinned to his chest in a head lock in no time. Bucky snaked one leg around Steve’s middle, and the other leg pinned Steve’s to the ground so he couldn’t move. Just as Steve was about to tap out, Dugan jogged into their tent and let out a loud laugh. Bucky released his choke hold on Steve and they scrambled to their feet, brushing off the dirt from their combat uniforms and finger brushing their hair back into place.

“Well I was gonna tell you it was time for assignments but it seems Barnes has already assigned himself ‘Ass kicker’ ”. Dugan shook his head and walked out laughing before Steve could think up an insult.

Steve shoved Bucky in the arm, making him have to balance one on leg and then leaned down to grab his own backpack and gear.

“Hey watch it, Stevie. You started this.” Bucky flipped the cot back on its legs and sat to lace up his boots.

“Don’t call me ‘Stevie” Steve mumbled, grabbing his helmet and standing between his cot and Bucky’s.

“What? Why not? I’ve always called you that.” Bucky looked up as he finished lacing his boots. His eyebrows were drawn up, making that crease there between his cool blue eyes, unable to hide the twinge of hurt.

Steve tore his gaze from Bucky’s eyes and looked at the dirt floor beneath them.

“I just… I’m not that kid anymore.” Steve’s somber gaze slowly drifted back to Bucky’s, seemingly of their own accord.

Bucky stood and placed a hand on the side of Steve’s neck, his thumb drawing a small circle over his jaw. A red flush crept up Steve’s face, (at least that hadn’t changed) and he sighed under his touch. His eyes darted around for anyone who might be close enough to see the interaction but found no one and he looked back at Bucky with a knowing smile.

“You’ll always be that kid to me, alright?” Bucky ducked his head, willing Steve to shake his head yes.

“You’ll always be my Stevie.” He reiterated with his signature Bucky smirking grin as he slipped his arm around Steve’s neck and they started walking towards the opening of the tent.

“My pain in the ass, little angry Chihuahua, Stevie,” Bucky said and then dug his knuckles into the top of Steve’s head and mussed his hair. Steve laughed and grabbed Bucky’s wrist and held it up as he punched him in the side.

“Whatever you say, Buck.” Steve replied as they finally kept their hands to themselves and walked towards the assignment tent.

They were some of the last of their platoon to show up. Of course. All of the good assignments would have already been given out. Steve rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He hated being late.

“If you wouldn’t have been asleep, we wouldn’t practically be the last ones to show.” Steve shook his head and kicked Bucky’s boot with his own as they walked closer to the front of the dwindling group and stood next to Morita. There was an officer Steve didn’t know handing out the duties.

“Who’s this guy?” Steve whispered over his left shoulder to Morita. If he had gotten there _on time_ , he probably would have known that piece of information…

“He’s with the 26th that’s bunkin’ with us a couple days for the supply drop. Sarge left with a few guys to go camp out at the LZ and intercept tomorrow. Guess we got this guy ‘till then.”

“Great…” mumbled Steve. “You hear that?” he said as he leaned a bit to his right towards Bucky.

“Yeah, I heard him.” he said, his lips pursed into a line.

“I don’t like this guy givin’ out orders if he doesn’t know the regiment.” With a furrowed brow, Steve was staring a hole in the officer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bucky used to laugh at the sight, but the stance did seem a lot more intimidating on the new, “ _big_ ” Steve.

“Relax, would ya,” Bucky tried to sound reassuring as he nudged Steve with his elbow, like he hadn’t just thought the _same_ thing.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just the same ole’ usual crap we always do. Same shit, different day, right?” Bucky turned his face slightly to look at him and waited until Steve looked back to smirk at him. He even threw in a wink to get his mind off it.

Steve immediately looked away with a sharp huff and a shake of his head but he couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto his lips. He forced his attention back to this new guy and tried to pay attention. Almost everybody had filed out after receiving their orders already, leaving only a few of them left. The officer lifted up his clipboard and straightened his glasses.

“Okay let’s see what’s left… alright, we got latrine duty for the evening.”

Steve and Bucky spared a quick side glance at each other and held their breath.

“You two, there,” the office said, pointing to two guys closer to him.

 _Phew_ …

Steve silently thanked God they hadn’t gotten put on latrine as he saw them shake their heads, no doubt cursing as they left the tent. He guessed this new guy didn’t get the memo that that task was usually reserved as a punishment.

Now he knew all that was left was perimeter watches. Which wasn’t so bad. That, they could handle. The last time one of their bunk mates got latrine duty, he smelled like a rancid sewer for three days and they made him sleep by the tent opening.

“Alright so on west perimeter watch, you, and you.” The officer pointed at Steve and Morita.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “W-wait who?” Steve said. Hoping he’d pointed to Bucky.

“You and uh, what’s your name?” the officer gestured toward Steve’s left.

“Morita, sir.”

“You, Blondie. And Morita. You two take west. Is there a problem?” the officer ducked his head and looked at Steve over his glasses.

“No sir. Of course not. I just didn’t see where you pointed sir.” Steve felt his face flush and swallowed around the tightness in his throat. Next to him, he heard Bucky let out a long, aggravated sigh.

“And then there were two.” The officer said turning towards Bucky and a man standing alone off to the side. “You two, east perimeter.”

“Both of your watches start at exactly 2200 hours, and last until 0600,” The officer addressed all four of them remaining. “I suggest you try to get some rest before then  because you never know what might happen. Never forget that we are still at war.” With that sobering note, the officer stepped out from behind the small table and walked out the back of the tent.

Morita turned to leave and looked apologetically at Steve and clapped a hand on his shoulder before walking out, “See ‘ya tonight Rogers.”

Steve nodded with a tight lipped smile.

Bucky mumbled something to his watch partner, nodded and watched him walk out, leaving just Steve and Bucky in the tent.

Steve let out a characteristically dramatic sigh and Bucky turned on his heels to face him in one smooth motion.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic doll.” Said Bucky. An amused grin lit up his face as he saw Steve roll his eyes.

“Doll? Really Buck?” Steve mused, staring at him incredulously. “I’m not some dame you’re courtin’.”

“Are you not??” Bucky looked at him with mock confusion, earning him a punch in the arm.

“Shut up.” Steve shook his head with a smile and started walking off, knowing Bucky would follow. Bucky smiled to himself and let Steve walk off a few steps before jogging to catch up.

“Just where do you think you’re goin’?” Bucky said, matching Steve’s pace and falling into stride alongside him, ducking under the tent opening.

“Well _SOME_ of us didn’t get to take a nap earlier.” He said, cocking an eyebrow Bucky’s way as he headed towards their sleeping tent.

“That’s your own fault pal. You chose to be the one to keep an eye on the time.” Bucky said as they ducked between two tents shortcutting their route back. Steve didn’t respond and they walked in silence the remaining couple minutes until they were standing in the middle of their sleeping tent.

 It was dark except for the moon and lantern light coming in from the opening flap they’d just come through. Everyone else must have been out at the rec. tent or occupying themselves elsewhere because Steve and Bucky were the only ones there. It seemed a bit strange, but of course, they weren’t complaining and it _was_ only just now 8:30. Most of the men wouldn’t start coming to bed until at least ten. Besides, Morita, Dugan, Jones, and Dernier (their bunk mates) knew them well enough to know the gist of Steve and Bucky’s… closeness. And being their good friends, they didn’t mind at all, but Steve and Bucky still liked to keep it completely platonic when they were around. That’s just good manners.

“Looks like we got the place to ourselves for a while huh?” Bucky said, grinning devilishly with a flicker in his eyes as he looped a finger under Steve’s belt loops. He stepped closer and closer to Steve until they were leaning against a support pole in the back corner of the tent. Even in the darkness that surrounded them, Bucky knew what Steve’s expression would look like; Cheeks slightly flushed with fear and excitement. His eyes dark and heavy lidded. His full lips parted and inviting. Bucky snaked his arm around Steve’s neck pulling him forward until their lips met in the middle. Steve’s hands found their place on either side of Bucky’s hips as their lips slid together, relishing in the contrast of soft lips and stubble.

Steve pulled Bucky closer until they were chest to chest, breathing in the scent of each other. He didn’t know how he did it, but he was always amazed that Bucky generally always smelled nice. There wasn’t really any scent to compare it to, because it wasn’t a soap or cologne or aftershave he used. He just always smelled like _Bucky_. To Steve, that scent had become synonymous with the feeling of ‘home’. No matter what shit hole they were stuck in, no matter how bad things got, Steve knew all he had to do was get close enough to Bucky and smell that comforting scent and he’d be okay.

Bucky leaned into Steve as much as the support pole would allow and opened his lips more, deepening the kiss, their tongues sliding past one another with ease of familiarity. One of Steve’s hands found its way into the hair at the back of Bucky’s neck and carded through the hair there that was definitely longer than army regulation. Bucky always made the excuse that the barber line was too long the day he went, but he also knew that Steve liked it a little longer. One day he might even grow it out shoulder length. Oh Steve would _love_ that.

Steve let out a low moan into Bucky’s mouth when his hips had moved forward seemingly of their own accord and found a half hard Bucky pushing back against him. Steve broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bucky’s. Their breath hot and heavy in the close proximity.

“Buck, we can’t…” Steve’s voice was thick and his breathing heavy as he let his hand slip from its position gripping Bucky’s hair to his lay his palm against his chest. He could feel his heart beating strong and wanting underneath his fingertips.

“I know.” Bucky let out a big breath as he closed his eyes and half smiled. He raised his head up to look at Steve. Their eyes had adjusted in the darkness and he could see him now in the dim light of the tent. “But you’re always so fun to tease, babe.” Bucky smiled ruefully at him as Steve shook his head.

“What am I gonna do with you…” Steve said, mostly as a rhetorical question as he moved his hands back to Bucky’s waist.

Bucky’s smile widened as his eyes darkened again. “I could think of a few things you could do with me.” He said as he ducked under Steve’s chin and began kissing his way along his jaw and down his neck.

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head back to give him more room. His hands were under Bucky’s shirt and feeling the wide expanse of his back before he stopped himself and forced himself to reluctantly pull away from the touch of Bucky’s lips against his skin.

Bucky straightened back up in front of Steve with a confident smirk on red, kiss swollen lips. Just the sight of his lips made Steve immediately regret his decision and he fought the urge to lean forward and capture those lips in his own again. Bucky might laugh at the sight of Steve all flustered and frustrated if he didn’t feel the exact same way. But he loved knowing that he’s the reason Steve’s hair is all messed up and there are now slight red marks along the pale skin at his neck. He secretly hopes they’re still visible in tomorrow’s daylight.

Steve took a deep steadying breath and flicked his wrist up and angled it so the he could just barely make out the time in the dim lighting. Quarter till nine. They really should stop making out like horny teenagers and go to sleep.

“We should really try to get some sleep Buck, we got a long night ahead of us,” Muttered Steve as he lowered his hand again and intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” sighed Bucky. “This is gonna suck being away from you.” Bucky was in full on pout mode now. His eye brows were drawn up and his chin lowered as he looked up at Steve through his eyelashes.

“Oh don’t you dare give me that look James Barnes. I didn’t chose this!” Steve stared back with a sympathetic look as he lightly lifted Bucky’s chin with his hand. “Come on, let’s go lay down.”

With that, Bucky smiled and let Steve lead them between their cots. They both took off their service jackets and pants, leaving just the standard issue white t-shirts and shorts. Steve sat on his cot and began unlacing his boots and Bucky followed suit. As Steve finished, he grabbed the blanket folded up on the end of his cot and pulled it up and laid back.

Bucky stilled and watched incredulously as Steve got comfortable and closed his eyes.

“Oh so that’s how it is huh?” protested Bucky as he finished taking his boots off and set them on the ground.

Steve opened one eye to look at Bucky and then closed it again as a smile spread over his face. “Whats’a matter Buck? Somethin’ botherin’ ya?”

“You’re damn right! You better get your star spangled ass in my cot right now or I’ll put you here myself.” warned Bucky.

Steve side glanced at Bucky, sizing up his threat. “As entertaining as it would be to test that threat,” he said as he sat up, “I better not get you riled up or you’ll never let me go to sleep,” said Steve as he got up and grabbed his blanket.

“Smart move, Rogers.” Bucky said as he moved over as far as he could to make room for Steve.

“Oh, and you’re gonna make me be little spoon?” laughed Steve with mock anger as he threw his arms out at his sides.

“You’ve always been little spoon babe. Don’t try to deny it now.” Bucky smiled up at him as Steve sighed and laid down. Bucky pulled the blankets around them and pulled Steve tight to his chest. Steve wiggled his shoulders and hips back nestling into him more, sighing contentedly as Bucky stretched out his right arm underneath Steve’s head.

Bucky’s left arm was laid over Steve’s side with his palm rubbing slowly over his stomach. He nestled his nose into Steve’s neck as he placed small kisses on the skin there.

“Ya know,” Steve spoke, smiling into the darkness, “I seem to recall a certain somebody that also loves being little spoon.”

“Yeah?” Bucky spoke quietly into the small space behind Steve’s ear.

“Yeah. It was this dark haired guy who threw himself into these fights I used to get into when I was a kid.” Steve closed his eyes both from the sensation of Bucky’s lips and breath on his skin and from the fond memory.

“Yeah, He’d take me back home and clean me up afterwards,” continued Steve, “and wipe my wounds with antiseptic from my mother’s cabinet. Then he’d yell at me for fighting again only after he fixed me up. He was all bark and no bite though, because then he’d lead me to my bedroom and we’d just lay there looking at each other and holding each other. Until he’d turn around and push himself flush to me and let me hold him until we heard my mom coming up the stairs home from work.” Steve reached a hand up to Bucky’s, still on his stomach, and intertwined their fingers.

“Sounds like a keeper. I don’t know why you’re lying here with me then.” teased Bucky.

Steve huffed out a laugh and turned his head to his shoulder where Bucky was. Bucky knew what that meant and leaned up and met Steve’s lips with his for a sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a moment until Steve laid his head back down on Bucky’s arm.

“Should we be worried about the guys coming back soon?” Steve whispered over his shoulder.

“You know they don’t care, Stevie.” Reassured Bucky, as he pulled Steve in a little tighter and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I know but,” started Steve, but Bucky interrupted him.

“Just relax doll. Just try to get a bit of sleep huh,” shushed Bucky as he tightened his hold on Steve and found a comfortable place with his head nestled right against Steve’s. Steve didn’t protest at the name this time, a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes.

Bucky knew he couldn’t sleep since he’d only just woken up from a nap a bit ago, but he knew Steve was tired. Plus he was cranky when he’s tired so it was a win for everybody.

Bucky’s thumb caressed his stomach ever so lightly until he felt Steve’s breathing deepen and he knew he’d drifted off. He smiled at the soft faint snores that sent soft vibrations through them both.

As he lay there, the warmth of their body heat under the covers brought to mind memories of lighter times back in Brooklyn. His mind wandered to the golden tinted memories of hazy summer days they spent together laying on the fire escape, catching a few rays while a baseball game crackled though the radio speakers. Or playing baseball in the park. Bucky would laugh on strike after strike he pitched to Steve until finally he’d had enough and would throw all the weight his (then) small frame could muster to tackle him to the ground. Of course this only ended in Bucky laughing harder until he had tears running out of his eyes and Steve would give up and roll off. Sometimes though, he’d just lay there on top of him as they caught their breath, smiling with his eyes closed until Bucky stopped laughing and hummed contentedly, their hands lying next to each other, fingers just barely touching.

Some rare days, they would made it to the beach for the day. They’d pack a picnic lunch and Bucky would lay out on a towel, while Steve read under an umbrella. His stubborn Irish genes prevented him from spending too much time under the harsh beach sun. Eventually Bucky would convince him to get in the water with him and they’d splash water at each other and bob up and down with the waves. They’d get as far out as Steve’s height would allow, and sink down to just their necks above water and hold hands underneath the surface where no one could see. That night would be spent sprawled out in bed, too hot for sheets on their sun blistered skin, as their hands roamed over each other and their lips mapped out each other’s bodies, still salty from the sea. Moans of each other’s names cried out into the night are swept out the window with the hot summer night air as they lay panting, sweat glistening off their bodies.

Other days they’d spend in Steve’s apartment since Bucky practically lived there. Had his own drawers and everything. He’d come in from working at the factory and Steve would just be putting the final touches on a new drawing. He’d ask Bucky about his day while he ladled out soup for them and Bucky put on their favorite jazz record.

A few men walking by the tent laughing loudly brought Bucky out of his reverie. He slowly moved his arm from its tucked position at Steve’s stomach and brought his watch up just enough to barely make out the time. Ten minutes until their perimeter watches started.

Bucky moved his hand back under Steve’s shirt to lay at his waist and gently moved his arm that Steve was resting on until he was resting his weight on his right elbow. He started kissing at the skin just behind his ear where he knew he liked it. Bucky mouthed at the skin there and trailed down his neck while his hand trailed up to lightly circle one of Steve’s nipples.

Steve finally stirred with a deep breath in and tilted his head to allow for more kissing space. Bucky laughed lightly into Steve’s skin as he shifted his body weight to hover over him a bit more.

“Nap time’s over babe.” Bucky said, nipping gently at the lobe of Steve’s ear.

“I can see that.” hummed Steve, still half asleep and overly warm.

Bucky continued sucking at his neck as his hand roamed Steve’s chest until he felt Steve’s breathing pick up pace as he let out a sharp breath. The sigh sent a jolt straight to Bucky’s crotch.

Steve reached back to grab at Bucky’s hair as he pushed himself back into him where he knew he’d feel Buck’s hard on pressing into his ass. Bucky let out a groan right at Steve’s ear.

 Okay, he’d asked for that one. It in turn, went straight to Steve’s groin as he smirked and shifted his hips into him again.

“Oo-okay Rogers, I’m definitely gonna need you to not keep doing that.” Bucky panted, tilting his head back as he tried to even out his breathing.

“Why not, Buck? You started this.” teased Steve, as he flipped on his side, laying face to face with Bucky.

“Oh I’d love to, but unless you wanna be late to our watches tonight and be stuck on latrine for a week…” Bucky trailed off as he pulled Steve closer and finally got his lips on that plump bottom lip of his.

“Says the man who is currently not stopping his actions.” Steve spoke into Bucky’s mouth as he reached around to card his fingers through his hair again.

They spent a couple more deliciously close minutes in each other’s embrace until Steve finally pulled away panting lightly.

“You are right though. We need to go.” Mumbled Steve against Bucky’s cheek.

“I’m what? Can you say that first part again?” Steve could feel Bucky smile and gave him another small kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Definitely not.” Steve said, sitting up and grabbing his pants and boots from the side of his cot.

Bucky sat up and on the edge of the cot next to him. He reached across him to the floor to get his own pants and boots and kissed him again in the process. This one, much sweeter and gentler than the last few minutes had been. Bucky leaned away slowly, still making eye contact and smiling softly as he tugged on his pants.

“Someone’s mighty affectionate tonight.” Smirked Steve as he finished lacing his boots and stood to pull his pants up the rest of the way.

“I just love you, is all.” Bucky beamed up at him as he finished lacing up his boots and stood.

Steve threw on his jacket but didn’t zip it yet and pulled Bucky closer by his waist. “I love you too, Buck.” Assured Steve as they leaned together for another short but sweet kiss. “Alright, now let’s go before someone walks in.”

As Steve walked to the other side of his cot to get his rifle, Bucky slipped on his jacket and grabbed his rifle next to his cot. He gave a teasing slap to Steve’s ass as he walked towards the opening of the tent. Steve turned and glared at Bucky incredulously.

“You really should NOT do that to someone while they have a loaded RIFLE in their hands…” Steve asserted as he shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Bucky laughed, as he clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and walked out.

They walked towards the end of camp until they got passed the tents to the place where they had to split up.

Bucky turned to Steve with a sigh. “Well, guess I’ll see ya in eight hours.”

“Yeah guess so,” Answered Steve with a sigh of his own.

“You’ll check in with me on our channel on the radio right?” asked Bucky.

Steve huffed a laugh “Is that really necessary?”

“Please?” Bucky pleaded. “It’d just help me not worry about anything happening, alright? You know how I always think the worst.”

“Alright, I will.” Steve said as he gazed at Bucky with a smile, trying to cheer him up. “I promise.” He said with a grin.

“You better…” said Bucky, still mostly moping. He nodded towards Steve’s way. “Go, make sure Morita is there and isn’t gonna be late. I don’t want you out there by yourself.”

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve said as he put a hand on his hip. “I can take care of myself now, remember?” He said with an amused smile, gesturing to his now healthy body.

“I know, but just… just do it. For me.” said Bucky as he took a few steps backwards towards his perimeter, because if he didn’t start leaving soon, he never would.

Steve shook his head again with a smile and gave Bucky a small salute and turned on his heels to walk towards his watch.

 

The actual perimeter watch tent was about half a kilometer down a dirt path from where they split, so only about one kilometer apart. And that was entirely too far for Bucky’s liking. At least it seemed way too far in war time conditions. If Steve wasn’t with in eye sight, Bucky just knew he’d get himself into trouble trying to do too much or just being too curious. Or too stubborn…

Especially with Steve being well-bodied now and not too breakable, he seemed to do a lot more dangerous stuff. At least when he was small, Bucky didn’t have to worry about him actually passing one of the enlistment exams. He was just glad Dr.Erskine had a lot of red tape to go through before he could actually send Steve on missions just yet. Bucky walked the rest of the way, rifle in carry position pointed down, but ready to aim if necessary. As he walked through the small dirt path, his ears were trained to every rustle of wind through the leaves, every branch creaking, and every stick snapping under foot of some animal. Everything seemed more of a threat when he was away from Steve.

He thought back to when he was at camp and Steve was still in Brooklyn. Of course he’d hated it with every fiber of his being that he had to leave him alone in the city, but it was better than him being within a hundred miles of a war zone like they were now. It wasn’t that he thought Steve couldn’t have been a soldier then, he knew he could have. And that was the part that scared him most. He had the spirit that men should have in places like this. Always wanting to do the right thing and save people, make a better world for tomorrow. Of course he hated seeing Steve sick and frail more often than not, but he selfishly, secretly counted on it being what kept him far, far away from this life.

Bucky was furious the day Steve showed up to base. Not initially of course, seeing this new steve walking towards him was interesting, but after a hug and some explanation, the realization that Steve was _HERE_ in the war zone had Bucky’s blood boiling. Steve purposely hadn’t written him telling him what happened so that he could surprise him when he showed up. the only thing he had told him in a letter was about the experiment and that it had worked but nothing else. Bucky wasn’t dumb enough to believe that Steve _wasn’t_ going to enlist again. He just thought he’d tell him by mail, and he’d have time to process it.

At first sight, Bucky was overjoyed seeing that beautiful face coming towards him, arms outstretched to embrace him with a bright beaming smile. He looked so astounding! Bucky was utterly awestruck, his mouth hanging open and his eyes not believing what they were seeing as Steve hugged him tightly. He was just… so big now. Hugging Steve had never felt like this before. Bucky could feel the muscles of his back underneath his uniform, and even had to find a new place to put his arms around him. He might even be an inch taller than him now…

It was like he was seeing a ghost of someone he used to know that had come back to life in a different body. But it wasn’t all that different. It was still Steve. Still had the same few freckles in the same places. Still the same bright blue eyes smiling back at him. Still the same love behind the gazes he held with Bucky. It had taken some weeks to fully get used to it. To see this large body and have it synonymous with his best friend, the love of his life, the scrawny kid he’d scraped up off an alley way on numerous occasions. It was bizarre to say the least. Bucky had to relearn the feel of Steve’s body even if it still reacted under his touch the same. That was probably his favorite part because it felt all new but with the same person. Like they’d forgotten each other and were just now relearning everything.

There were still times he seemed to miss the small Stevie. He did like not having to worry about his breathing in the middle of the night and not worrying about whether he was cold but not saying anything about it. But sometimes when he pictured holding him, it was still small Steve. The one who’s head came up to his chest. The same one that when he wanted a kiss, had to stand on his tippy toes and drag Bucky’s head down close enough to reach. The one who had to ask him to get things off the top shelf sometimes. Although he loved doing it by himself and would almost hurt himself stacking boxes and books dangerously high to stand on just so he wouldn’t have to ask for help. Bucky made him stop doing that. Sometimes when he’d come home after work though, there’d be a stack of books in front of the cabinet that Steve had forgotten to remove. Bucky would eye him suspiciously and Steve would just duck his head sheepishly and kick the books down ‘nonchalantly’.

Bucky heard a sharp crack of a fallen limb breaking in the woods to his left and jerked his gun up and in position. As he squinted into the darkness, a deer ran out of the woods and passed within a few feet of him as it sprinted across the path and into the other side of the woods.

Bucky lowered his gun and closed his eyes as he bent slightly, one hand resting on his knee.

 _“Fucker scared the shit out of me.”_ Bucky cussed under his breath and inhaled deeply as he took a step forward.

He slipped his radio from his back pocket and dialed it to the secret station only he and Steve use. It was a thing they used to do as kids playing around the streets of Brooklyn. It was a way to communicate whenever they weren’t side by side.

“Rogers, you there yet? Over.” Bucky spoke quietly into the radio as he walked quietly to the edge of the perimeter. His watch partner flashed his signal light at him to make sure it was him and Bucky answered with his own light and kept the distance between them as he walked along and picked out a spot to stand and stare into the clearing ahead of them.

“Yeah Buck, sorry. Me and Morita were just catchin’ up. Over.” Steve’s voice crackled through the radio speaker and Bucky let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“You get there okay? Over.” Steve came through the speaker again.

“Yeah, bout got the shit scared out of me by a deer though. Other than that it was quiet. Over.” Bucky shook his head at the thought. That was gonna be a funny one for the guys later.

“What about you? Over.” Bucky replied after a minute of silence.

“It was clear. Met Morita making his way there about half way down so I wasn’t alone long. Over.” Steve knew what Bucky was getting at and put his mind at ease.

“You worry too much, Buck.” Steve’s voice was a little quieter through the speakers this time.

Bucky smirked as he held the radio to his mouth. “Going radio silent for a while. Some of us actually take our watch seriously. Over.” The last word said with emphasis so he could have the last word.

Bucky huffed a small laugh to himself as he slipped the radio back into his pocket and assumed watch position.

 

About three hours had passed quietly. Not even another deer running through the field to keep him alert. His mind wandered to more memories of Steve. These not as innocent as before. The image of Steve writhing beneath him as he pleasured him in all the ways he knew he loved flashed through his mind. Steve’s mouth wide open in ecstasy, his eyes closed, those lips wet from kissing Bucky.

Bucky could practically feel Steve’s hands scratching down his back or pulling at his hair. He could feel his lips moving beneath his own. He could feel their skin sliding, slapping together. Suddenly, Bucky’s pants were a little tighter in the crotch area than they were just a minute ago. He knew he shouldn’t be this distracted but he just couldn’t chase the thoughts from his mind.

For about thirty more minutes, his mind flipped through every obscene moment he could seemingly remember until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He looked down the perimeter line to see the silhouette of his watch partner standing further than he was when they started. Surely he was far enough away… and it was pitch black. He backed into the tree line behind him a bit just for a little more cover. With one hand on his rifle, the other hand undid the button on his pants and slipped under his waistband. He palmed his half hard length a few times before he took his hand out to spit in his palm and slipped it back under. His hands were a bit too cold to the sensitive skin there but he knew it’d go away soon.

He set his gun down leaning it against the base of a tree as he pulled the radio out of his pocket.

“You there?” He spoke in a hushed voice into the receptor. His lips touching the plastic. His words came out a little muffled and breathless as he continued to stroke himself in his pants.

“Yeah, everything alright?” Steve’s voice, even slightly distorted through the speakers was like music to Bucky’s ears.

“Oh everything’s just fine.” Bucky breathed into the radio. “Over.” He added last minute.

“What’s going on then? Why do you sound like-…” Steve’s voice stopped mid-sentence. No doubt figuring out what was happening. He knew exactly what Bucky sounded like when he jacked off over the phone because he used to call him just to hear his voice while he did it in the few weeks they were separated.

“Jesus Buck…you’re not…are you? Right now!? Over.” Steve whisper-shouted into his radio.

“Sorry I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. Over.” Bucky smiled imagining the look of exasperation oh Steve’s face right now. He’d be mortified. Bucky’s hand worked around his length, rubbing at the tip every now and then. His eyes closing at the thought of it being Steve’s hand. He got frustrated at the restriction of his briefs and finally pushed them down until his dick popped out over the band and he continued stroking.

“Come on… please? Over.” Bucky pleaded into his radio. He just had to hear Steve’s voice. It always made it so much better.

There was silence for a minute and he heard the radio crackle on. “Fine. Hold on. Over.” Steve whispered into his radio and pocketed it while he walked towards Moritas watch point.

“Hey, I’m gonna step into the woods and take a leak.” Steve said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Morita nodded awkwardly, giving him a strange look.

“Just so… ya know. If you look down there, and don’t see me, don’t freak out. I’ll be back at my post in a few.” Steve gave a quick awkward smile and quickly turned to walk back several yards to his point. He shook his head thinking about how ridiculous this was.

‘ _Fucking Bucky. Not being able to keep it in his pants._ ’ Steve thought to himself with a smirk. Not that it was usually ever a problem though. He definitely wasn’t complaining.

He walked to his post and then a little more, just to make good and damn sure he was out of earshot.

 

“Alright, I’m here. Over.” Steve’s voice crackled through the speakers and Bucky smiled as he raised the radio to his lips.

“Good. Now talk.” His voice was already too breathless.

“Well... tell me what you’re doing first.” Steve said into the walkie talkie as he leaned against a tree.

“I’m standin here, hand on my dick pretending it’s you and hoping there isn’t some enemy guy watching me get my rocks off in the dark.” He huffed a laugh in to the radio before releasing the button.

“Well yeah. I hope not too.” Steve said as he laughed quietly to himself, picturing Bucky with his dick out, just jacking it in a forest.

“Okay,” he said composing himself from laughing. “So, I replace your hand on your dick with mine. You got it all nice and hard for me.” Steve hummed into the radio, knowing Bucky likes to hear it all.

“I stroke it up and down a few times as I kiss your neck and lean us against a tree.” Steve’s voice was low as it crackle through the speakers. Bucky clipped it to the collar on his jacket so he could use both hands as he backing into a tree, leaning on it like Steve said.

“I kiss my way down your neck, sucking bruises into it that all the guys will see the next day. They’ll see it and know that you’re mine. And nobody elses.” Bucky let his head fall back as he groaned quietly at Steve’s dirty mouth. He loved it when he talked dirty. He used to do it some when he was smaller, but now that he was bigger, Bucky thinks Steve likes the authority that can come with it and he does it a lot more now.

“I rip open your jacket and lift up your shirt to lick at one of your nipples. Don’t roll your eyes at me, I know you love it.” Steve’s voice was gruff and low as he spoke directly into the receiver.

“I pinch and tug at your nipple as I kiss my way down your stomach. I get on my knees and look up at you as I lick my lips. I remove my hand from your dick just so I can put my mouth on it. There’s precum already dripping from it. I lick it off.” Bucky squeezed his eyes closed and tensed his jaw as he moaned at the tone of Steve’s voice. God he sure knew exactly what to say.

Steve’s own dick was straining at his pants so he looked over his shoulder to see the small figure of Morita still at his watch. He turned his back towards him as he backed more into the shadows of the trees. He took his own dick out of his pants as he began stroking back and forth as he talked Bucky through his.

“You’re so big Buck, I can barely fit you all the way in my mouth but I do. Because I want you to feel good. Can you feel me? Can you feel my tongue moving on you inside my mouth Buck?”

Bucky reached his hand to his shoulder and pressed the button. “Yeah.” He rasped out. He was already close.

“I suck you as I move back and forth a few times, sometimes using my hand on your dick, sometimes on your balls. But I know that’s what you like.” Steve paused. “I take you all the way in again until my nose is touching you and you can feel the back of my throat at the tip of your dick. My hand is at your balls playing with it, nice and slow.”

Bucky has to bite back a loud moan as his dick twitched in his hand thinking of Steve’s words.

Steve felt his own orgasm nearing but held off. Apparently he was just as needy as Bucky was today.

“Jesus Steve, I’m close.” Bucky huffed into the radio.

“Already? Such an eager boy today.” Bucky could hear the smirk in Steve’s voice.

“Bend over.” Bucky breathed into the radio.

“Bend what? Over.” Steve said. Cheekily slipping back into the abandoned radio speech. The smirk on his lips at his own joke, faded as he thumbed over the head of his dick. He bit his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to slip out.

“Goddamnit Steve, you know what I meant.” Bucky spat his words into the radio receiver between panting.

Steve chuckled to himself knowing he’d pay for the cheeky comment later.

“okay,okay. I’m naked and bent over in front of you, bracing myself on a close tree. Good thing I opened myself up for you earlier, hoping this would happen.” Steve closed his eyes at the thought. God what he wouldn’t give for Bucky’s fingers to be opening him up right now.

“Jesus, fuck…” Bucky choked out into the night air as his hand worked feverishly on his length. One hand cupping his balls like Steve said earlier.

“You come up and grab my hips as I look back at you. You push inside me slow but in one smooth motion. I love watching your face as you do it. I love feeling you inside me. How tight it is and how you fill me up perfectly. Like we were made for each other. Made for this.” Steve was panting at this point. He’d been trying to hide it in his voice but fuck it.

“God Buck. Thinkin’ about you got me too hot too. Here I am with my dick in my hand, same as you.” He bit back anther moan, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Buckys eyes rolled back knowing Steve was touching himself. He could see it perfectly in his head.

“Fuck Stevie. I wish I was there with you. I’d make you feel so good” Bucky’s voice was strained as he held off his orgasm. He wanted to come with Steve even though they weren’t together.

“You close at all?” Bucky huffed into the radio.

“Yeah, you know it doesn’t take me long if I’m doing it. I’m waiting on you Buck.” Steve said as he braced himself against the tree, closing his eyes and pretending Bucky was with him.

“Shit, well pretend we’re in our bed back home. I’ve got you all spread out under me. I’m kissing you as I rock into you over and over and you’re moaning all pretty for me like you do.” Bucky stilled his hand so he wouldn’t come until Steve did.

“God Buck, don’t stop. Right there, im gonna come.” Steve panted into the radio and stroked himself a few more times and rubbed the sensitive head of his dick as he remembered the wonderful stretch of Bucky inside him, the weight of his body on top of his, their breaths hot against one another.

“I’m not stopping baby. I kiss you again and tilt your head up. I’m about to come too.” Bucky’s hand started pumping again so close to orgasm.

“Jesus buck...buck…Bucky…Oh god, I’m coming.” Steve whisper-shouted into the radio through gritted teeth as he came.

Bucky pressed the button to talk and Steve could hear his hand slapping against his skin as he pumped himself through his own orgasm.

“Fuck yeah, baby, fuck I’m coming too. Steve…fuck.” Bucky threw his head back as he came pumping himself through it, pretending he was tucked inside Steve.

Bucky rested against the tree for a bit as he panted, before he tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned it back up and leaned back.

“You there babe?” he spoke softly into the radio.

“I’m here.” Steve responded as he tucked himself back into his own pants and zipped up.

“That was awesome. Not as good as the real thing. But good.” Bucky smiled as he spoke into the radio.

Steve huffed a laugh into his walkie talkie. “Yeah, that’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“Thank you though.” He smiled as he let his arm drop, the radio still clipped to his collar.

“You’re very welcome, doll.” Steve smirked as he used Bucky’s word against him.

“So now I’m the doll.” Bucky smiled as he picked up his gun, preparing to return to his watch.

“Well you _were_ the one who called me like a horny girlfriend.” Steve joked as he straightened his pants and grabbed his gun.

“Oh, like you didn’t enjoy it.” Bucky spat back.

“Never said I didn’t. But, we really gotta get back to our actual job now.” Steve said somberly. He didn’t want to stop talking to him but he felt guilty for neglecting his post.

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky said as he walked the few steps back to his point and looked out into the still night. Just the same as he’d left it a few minutes earlier. “I’ll see you in about four more hours?”

“Of course. Right in the middle. I’ll be there. Over.” Steve smiled as he slipped back into radio lingo signifying the end of their fun.

Bucky was about to pocket his radio before he remembered one last thing.

“I love you. Over.” Bucky smiled softly, wishing he could kiss him right now.

“Love you too, Buck. Over.” Steve spoke softly into the radio as he walked back to his post and slipped the radio back in his pocket. He looked over at Morita standing right where he’d left him. Hopefully he didn’t notice how long he was actually gone.

 

 

The next four hours were uneventful and peaceful. Steve practically jogged down the kilometer back to their meeting place. He tried to keep a normal pace because Morita was walking with him but he just wanted to see Bucky again. As he saw the small figure of Bucky as his watch partner approaching, it was harder not to just run to the middle.

Morita saw Steve’s sideways glance at him and smirked.

“Well go.” He nodded toward Bucky.

Steve looked at him about to deflect the comment but then just nodded with a smile and jogged the rest of the way. Of course they didn’t hug in the middle or anything but it was just nice to finally be only an arm’s length away again.

 Bucky waved goodbye to his watch partner and turned to Steve.

“How was your watch?” he asked with a knowing grin.

“Eh… pretty boring actually.” Steve smiled as he gazed at Bucky.

“Yeah? Me too.” Bucky smiled as he threw an arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him down the path back to camp.

“Let’s get some breakfast and then go take a fuckin nap.”

“That’s probably the best idea you’ve had in the last eight hours.” Steve smirked at him and Bucky lightly punched his arm.

 

They filed through the mess hall line and got their breakfast and ate in comfortable silence. They kept looking each other with soft glances when no one else was paying attention. Their feet nudging each other under the table just to touch each other.

They really felt the tiredness set in after their meal as they walked back to their bunker. Thankfully, after you’ve done a perimeter watch, you were off any duties for the rest of the day minus the regular practice and drill. Which meant that they were done until after lunch time. Which meant they finally got some sleep.

As they shuffled into their sleeping bunk, Morita was there, just about to head out.

“You’re not sleeping?” Steve asked Morita. Surely he must be just as tired as them.

“Yeah I will a little later.” He smirked at a confused Steve as he headed for the exit. Just before he walked out, he stopped and turned back. “Oh and Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve turned.

“You shoulda just told me you were gonna go… talk to Bucky so that I wouldn’t get worried that it was taking you so long to piss that I had to go check on you.” He smiled at him with a shit eating grin.

Steve’s mouth fell open as he tried to find the word to apologize but failed. Morita nodded a quick nod as he laughed and walked out leaving a flush cheeked Steve staring after him, mouth still open.

Bucky dissolved into a fit of boisterous laughter behind him. Steve turned, staring incredulously at him. Bucky was doubled over laughing. he took a couple steps back to sit on his cot, still laughing as he chucked his boots off.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Steve stared at him, eyebrows as far up as they could go. The painfully red blush fading from his cheeks a little.

“Come on, Stevie, it’s _hilarious_!” Bucky looked up, eyes crinkled as he wiped a few tears from laughter on his sleeve.

“It is not.” Steve tried to look cross, as he folded his arms over his chest. A small smile crept into the façade as he thought through the situation.

Bucky had undressed and laid down waiting on Steve. “Just let it go, babe. It’s done. The guys will probably tease us about it until the end of time, but hey,” he smiled a sideways smile. “I bet they’ll give us more alone time now.”

Steve pretended to mull it over. His initial embarrassment had subsided and truthfully, it was really funny. He’d always just been more of a private person. “That _is_ true…” Steve nodded and began undressing.

Bucky let his eyes wander over Steve’s body, practically naked in the tight white t-shirt and briefs, as the muscles moved and contracted as he bent and turned about. He lifted his blanket and stretched out an arm opening the space for Steve as he finished undressing and turned to Bucky’s cot.

“Nu uh. Turn around. I’m big spoon this time.” Steve grinned at the shocked expression on Bucky’s face that finally slid into a smile as he flipped over on his other side. Steve slid under the blanket and tucked his arm under Bucky’s head and an arm around his middle, and one leg over Bucky’s.

Bucky laid his arm over Steve’s and interlocked their fingers. He let out a sigh as he nestled into the pillow.

“I love you James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve whispered as he pressed a kiss into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky felt his whole body flood with warmth as he smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand.

“I love you too, punk.” He said reveling in the warmth of Steve’s body surrounding him. he nestled himself more into Steve as he settled in.

The waves of sleep were just about to pull him under when he felt Steve ghost a gentle kiss ever so softly on his neck. He smiled as he let sleep take him. He fell asleep dreaming of two young boys playing baseball in the golden tinted haze of a Brooklyn summer.


End file.
